The present disclosure relates to a sealing member provided to a door for a car and, in particular, belongs to a technical field of a construction which involves insertion of various kinds of parts such as a trim strip and a door flange.
Doors provided to a side of a car include a door having a window frame holding an edge portion of a window glass, and a door having no window frame; that is, a door having a frameless window. The door having the window frame is provided with a sealing member for sealing a gap between the edge portion of the window frame and an edge portion of an opening portion of the body of the car.
A known example of the construction of the door with this kind of window frame is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-131304. The window frame in the patent publication has an upper frame portion extending along a roof of the body. The upper edge portion is provided with a door flange protruding toward the outside of the compartment. The door flange has a sealing member provided from the outside of the compartment to cover the door flange. Such a construction—the sealing member is provided from the outside of the compartment to cover up the door flange on the upper frame portion—is referred to as a “hidden type”.
The sealing member disclosed in the patent publication includes an insertion groove opening toward the outside of the compartment, and continuously formed from a front portion toward a rear portion of the upper frame portion. The insertion groove receives a securing leg of a trim strip so that the trim strip is secured to the sealing member.
Moreover, the door flange, also formed on the door other than the trim strip, is inserted into the sealing member of the door for the car. Insertion of this door flange allows the sealing member to be secured to the door.